Distance
by arcissicia
Summary: Rey, the daughter of Raoul and Buriram, isn't exactly who she thinks she is. She's been lied to unknowingly, and after a bit of unintended eavesdropping, she's to find out soon - the real her. Her dream of becoming a knight may not just be in reach.
1. Beginnings

**[Chapter One.]**

"I've always wanted to serve the Crown, Papa… I really have. Honest. I've seen battles and helped with them, in case you've forgotten the past five years of my life," the redhead smirked, flashing her white teeth.

She was tall for a girl of only eleven years and long hair went past her waistline; pulled back, it'd show her slim figure. Long lashes framed her blue-gray eyes - those that resembled the ocean on a cloudy day. It was probably her eyes that persuaded people so easily for you'd find yourself lost in them; in a trance.

Her father looked at her, securing his dark eyes on her own. He'd long since been able to break hold of her lock. Placing a hand on the top of her head, a soft smile wandered over his lips, a knowing one. His eyebrows were furrowed in slight reconsideration.

"It's hard work, Rey. Ask Lady Alanna and Lady Kel. You'll have to be on your feet-"

"Papa," she groaned in an exasperated tone, "I've heard their stories - from everyone. It's the work and challenge I'm so willing to take." Rey took her father's large hand off her head and held it in between both of her own, eyes pleading, "Please?"

Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak gave in with a heavy sigh. He looked at her sternly, "Don't come crying home to me if you get booted out, duckling," he warned, "I have complete fate in you, but not everyone still accepts the idea of female knights."

Rey looked at him with a big grin and bowed before him, only to have him pull her into a hug. In comparison, he looked like a bear even with her stature under his grip.

"Thank you, Papa. I swear, I'll pass up Lady Alanna," she smiled widely at him, the dark-haired man returning it with humor, "Only if she grows old with age and forgets how to use a sword, duckling." His joke made his daughter's smile turn wry.

"Just you wait. I'll pass _you_ up," she stuck out her tongue and ran off after he kissed her forehead in response. Raoul was "easy-going", as most of his men and people who've observed his behavior, but he made reasonable choices that required work. As commander of the King's Own, he had to be merciless at one point or another, right?

Rey walked down the corridor of her summer home in Malorie's Peak, breathing in fresh, crisp air with an absentminded smile. In a few paces, her strides being somewhat large, she was out in the courtyard. Here, she waited for her friend. He was nothing out of the ordinary, just a red-breasted robin. Perhaps, it was a bit abnormal, considering she had a bird for a friend, but she kept in mind that Lady Keladry of Mindelan had a flock of sparrows that followed her around as well as a tattered mutt and an ill-tempered gelding; Veralidaine, known as Daine the Wildmage, had the powers to call upon as many animals as she wanted and was able to talk them. Needless to say, she didn't feel exactly out of place.

_I wonder how he's doing about now, _Rey thought quietly. A little more than a week after they arrived at Malorie's Peak a few months back, Rey found a tabby that attacked the same young robin she had now. By the time, she scared away the cat, the robin's right wing was damaged beyond repair, even with a healer. After all, it was hanging on by only a few strands of muscle.

From then on, she took care of it, doing her best with the magic she harbored herself to take away some of its pain. It had taken a liking to Rey after she began feeding it dried fruit and bread crumbs.

A loud 'tweet' woke her up from any more reminiscing that she thought she had time to do. It was her robin looking up at her with its black beads for eyes.

Rey smiled down at him, stroking his breast with her index finger. "I was wondering when you'd come around, Red." The girl had only a few things on her mind at the time she saved him: the crimson blood he was giving off, what type of bird he was, and how to patch him up.

Letting him perch on her finger, she lifted him up to her face with a grin as he chirped a greeting. The small bird flapped his undamaged wing to steady himself among his balance.

His right wing, the one that had been hurt during his fatal encounter with the cat, was completely amputated in his case, leaving the joint that used to connect his hollow bones to his body a stump. However, he was full of life and energy. Often, he even flapped his good wing as if to say, "See? I'm not all that bad". Rey grinned at the thought and stood up from the stone bench she was sitting on. Moving from the courtyard, she calmly walked through the corridors, making sure she didn't disturb Red, who was still perched on her finger.

"This wouldn't be right, Raoul. She would be in danger if she became a knight," a voice said hurriedly. It came from her father's study, so the man must've been friends with him.

_Is there a another girl that wanted to become a knight, _she thought to herself, _Wonder why she'd be in danger other than battles… Women are capable. _

Whether she meant it or not, she had a tendency to follow conversations absentmindedly while doing other tasks that didn't involve that particular conversation. Her ears were always open, and her curiosity always got the best of her.

"If I didn't let her, she'd run away, Jon." That was her father speaking now. Run away? This couldn't concern her, could it?

He continued. "I mean, look at it this way… Rey's a determined sort, right? Mithros, she's more than that, but never mind that. She'd cut her hair and fake it as a lad like our own Champion, wouldn't she?" So, it was, then.

Alanna was the King's Champion, but before she was that, she and her now deceased twin brother traded destinies. He went off to be a mage, and she took his spot as a page in training to become a knight. At the time, it was taboo for women to even attempt become a knight, so she disguised herself as a boy, taking huge risks.

Rey stopped stroking Red as the conversation grew more tense on both sides of the door. Quite frankly, she didn't want to listen any longer, but her subconscious state made her stay put.

"You're going to have to tell her soon, Raoul. In this situation, with her exposed, she wouldn't be the only one in grave dan -"

Raoul cut him off, his temper harder to control. "I know that," he retorted, teeth clenched. He sighed, looking at the floor. He had to remember that it was the King of Tortall he was talking to; not just his best friend.

Since he was already up, he paced back and forth, behind his desk, then stopped to look at his King who's eyebrows were raised. "Forgive me, Your Highness." His eyes seemed to twitch at addressing him as such in his foul mood, which had been far more cheerful earlier.

Or had he been faking it for her sake? The thought made Rey's blood run cold.

"I've just been… Frustrated. Aggravated, even, but if she decided that she wanted to leave permanently because of what we think would be the best, Jon, it'd destroy my world. I've raised her-"

It was the King's turn to cut him off, "And if she hated you, it'd break your heart." He smiled grimly, his sapphire eyes gleaming remorsefully.

Before the Commander could retort anything like, "Yeah, how'd you know," King Jonathan turned his body, his blue eyes still fixed on Raoul's dark ones. "Think about the consequences, Lord Raoul," he said sternly, his dark eyebrows arched warningly.

Raoul sighed, giving in, "Yes, Your Highness."

With that, the King made his way to the door. "I expect that you'll be at the Midwinter Festival with Burriram, then?"

He nodded in response. His past pet peeve of ladies attacking him, proclaiming their need to marry him had long since ceased. His bachelory was finished now that Buri was around, though they refused to call one another "lovers" in public. "Married" was just fine for them.

The King ran a hand through his think, jet black hair, stretching. "Very well, then. Take care."

It was an abrupt goodbye, but the King's were like such.

Before he could exit Sir Raoul's quarters, Rey quickly removed herself stealthily from the area where she had been listening, and pretended to be focused on Red's feathers and preening them for him.

Most times, Jonathan paid no heed to her presence, but as he passed her, he smiled this once, "Best wishes to you and your goal of becoming a knight, Miss Rey."

Rey, who was kneeling in the grass at this moment, quickly stood up and dusted off her plain blue gown, having set Red in between a nest of blades of green. She curtsied gratefully like a proper noble child, blushing, "I'm honored, Your Majesty."

With her head tipped, the King pat her head, and walked to his mount who waited for him with a group of soldiers dispatched from Corus, Tortall's capital.

She'd get her answers soon, whether he father wanted to tell her or not.

**[/Chapter end.]**


	2. Arising Barricade

(( **Author's Note:** I'm beginning to need ideas, but I think I can handle it myself. :c I'm going to be introducing our pages soon, once I figure out how. Trolol. Kay. Happy reading, guys. ))

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>

It wasn't until late that night, when Raoul came in to say goodnight did she even try to work up her courage to question him. He looked worn out: the lines around his mouth deeper. His eyes seemed sunken and tired. If it wasn't her curiosity and demanding part of her that led her thinking that this was important, she would have kissed his forehead and made him go to bed. Or if he refused to do so because of "work", she'd make him some tea that would cause him to fall into a deep sleep and finish his tasks he had left.

However, this wasn't the time, and she was anxious, her heart beating a mile a minute. Raoul sat down next to her, feeling her forehead, for her cheeks were flushed with anticipation.

"Your forehead's hot," he stated bluntly. "Are you feeling sick, duckling?" He blinked his dark eyes at her while she realized how clammy her hands were.

Smiling wryly, Rey batted her eyelashes warily and shook her head "no", even though her stomach was beginning to churn and her vision swayed. Steadying herself, she took a deep breath to calm herself. Perhaps, she was just tired and the time without her rest was just getting to her head.

Looking down, she began, "Papa, what did King Jonathan mean by me not being the only one in grave danger - what danger? And what about telling me soon? How does any of this have anything to do with my becoming of a knight?"

He looked stunned. At one point, he opened his mouth, but closed it once more; unable to say anything.

As for herself, her body was shivering, her throat dry. Rey found herself wanting to take back her inquiry, but instead thought of a different way for her to coax it out of her father.

Remembering the part of Jonathan and Raoul's discussion about the Commander believing his daughter would desert him if he refused her becoming a knight, she took his calloused hand in her mildly scarred one with a slight cringe. She'd had to use it as a supporting reminder, even though she hated to bring up fragile topics like that. They way he said it… she hadn't seen her father so vulnerable before. What had happened to the happy bear that was always so happy to please people? The one that had ran to Buri, seeking shelter from the ladies who were waiting for his hand in marriage? He just wasn't the same right now…

"I promise I won't leave you if it's anything rash. Swear it. Cross my heart." She pat his hand after she marked her heart with an 'x'. "Mithros grant you justice if I ever do and send me to the Black God," she had added needlessly. Raoul shook his head as she bit her lip, their eyes locking in intensity. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be an average father-daughter conversation.

Like she did before she had released her flurry of questions on him, Raoul took a deep breath, exhaled, and paused, trying to figure out his explanation.

Finally, he began. "About thirteen years ago, I was called with my Company to rid of Spidrens that had colonized near a town that was located where the Drell River and the Great Road intersect. My ream and I took a day or two to get rid of the beasts, but we managed." Raoul's eyes were thoughtful as he explained, but Rey still couldn't figure out where this was going.

"At that time, Tusaine was suffering from bad weather, failed crops, and invasions from it's neighboring countries considering how weak and malnourished their army was, this was a particularly good time for Tyra and Galla to take what was left of it.

"King Ain and all of the nobles of Tusaine were deprived of their banquets, and their commoners of festivals. '_King Ain' _was barely managing to clothe his wives-" He was stopped by Rey's questionable look when he said 'wives', so he took a moment to explain that Tusaine was a polygamous country and that most noblemen had more than one noblewoman at his side." Rey nodded, appreciative of his explanation rather than leaving it off. With a nod of her head, she beckoned for him to go on.

Her father murmured something like, "where was I" and gave a blunt "oh" before picking up his spot.

"Yes, well, anyways, he was barely managing to feed and clothe his women, let alone feed the rest of his nation. However, in May, you were born as his daughter. This created a rather quick debate as to whether you were to stay or go… And they decided against feeding and clothing yet another child. King Ain sent his brother, a spy, to drown you in the Drell, rather than shed any blood…" He paused, looking wistfully at the long lock of gingery hair between his fingers, "His own daughter…"

Sighing, he picked up again, "So, your uncle took up his duty of drowning you, his niece, in the river - however, for a five-month old, you had lungs. That, alone, was loud enough for us to find you in that burlap sack and capture your uncle."

She smiled wryly at him, and he returned the same distorted smile back to her. "Lungs, huh," she croaked, "Though, I can barely manage to speak now…" Her voice was somewhat saddened. Rey had yet to find her voice to speak up. Her body throbbed from all this information being filed into her cabinet of memories.

Raoul hugged her head and finished, "And so, with no training in how to raise a child, I sent for Buri for help since she was back on her ride to Corus with the Queen's Riders. She and I were already acquainted then, and she was the first I thought of… And then you grew attached to us, as did Buri and I you. Your uncle was sold back to King Ain after being put on trial, for he had crossed the border and tried to drown you - and drowning children, may I add, isn't exactly lawful here. So, like I said, Ain bought the sucker back with little money he couldn't spare and here you are now.. Thirteen years and about.." he quickly counted the months, weeks, and days on his fingers, "two months, one week, and two days old." He smiled tiredly and kissed her forehead. "Not a very good bedtime story, huh?… Well, anyhow… Even though, I'm not your real father, I act it because you're like my real daughter. I couldn't call you anything less. And you always will be."

Rey smiled weakly, croaking, "To me, you still are." By now, she was feverish, her forehead burning. "You'll always be my Papa… no matter what.."

"Rey?"

She blacked out; her grip on her father's hand now limp. Raoul looked around frantically, biting his lip. He wasn't used to her getting sick. He was usually away the times she did take ill, or a healer took the sickness away when he was there.

Naturally, since it was summer, no one expected the need of a healer at Malorie's Peak. If anything, raiding parties could come from the North, but they were at a safe distance from the Scanran border and King "Maggot" was being overthrown. There was nothing to fear like there was before.

Pick up her body with his wary arms, he hurried over to the infirmary, laying her down on a fresh cot, its white sheets unblemished with any creases. His eyes searched the room for a cloth he could wet down and place it on her forehead, and needless to say, he found one.

Raoul followed the procedures of wetting the cloth and placing it on her forehead, then ran a warm bath for her after calling a once-sleeping maid to watch over her. After such, he ran for Buri, whom had just returned from a three-day ride from the North.

By the time Rey was awake again, it was morning. She was in a fresh set of pajamas, for her others had been soaked through the fabric with sweat while her body was fighting back the virus. When she sat up, she realized that there was no one around except Red, who had found that the window was open. He was eating bird seed that the maid, perhaps, left him, realizing that this was the bird that Rey took care of.

The redhead cooed over the bird, whom hopped lightly over the sheets with it's eyes bright and curious. "I'm fine, Red. Just got a little ill last night. Did Lyra let you in?"

The robin chirped in approval and tried to flutter with his one wing to her shoulder, but eventually had to resort in hopping on the creases of the bed sheets.

Later on, Lyra, the maid who took care of her last night returned with warm broth, guessing that her throat might be hurting - which it was, but it wasn't a big deal. Lyra took the sheets and changed them after moving Rey to a different cot, then left the room with a pleasant 'goodbye' off to her other chores she liked getting done with before the day ended. She had always been like that and the blonde woman took her role seriously which Buri and Raoul thanked her for, even though they told her that she needn't do so all the time.

Rey sat up awkwardly, setting aside her half-eaten bowl of soup on the bedside table next to her and pulled herself out of bed so she could wander around the house. In the mornings, the servants were always quickly getting their work done to get it put aside, and Rey didn't like to bother them, so she took detours, going down sets of stairs no one normally used, or finding secret passageways only she new of.

This time, she exited through the trap door that led into the downstairs' bathroom which most people didn't bother to use since it was off put from most rooms that they used. Quickly, she exited after heaving herself down and closing the trap door above her, little Red on her shoulder quietly, only peeping his disapprovals every once in a while when she accidentally squished him slightly between her cheek and shoulder when getting down from places above.

Eventually, she got outside, still in her pajamas and sat in the grass quietly like she did when she was thinking or making crowns out of clovers for no particular reason. She liked it outside because of the cool breezes and shades of tree that felt good on hot days like this. Though, she appreciated the sunshine, she didn't like the intensity of the warmth from them.

Quietly, she took a variety of clovers - light pink, magenta, and deep purples - and braided them into a small bracelet, thinking about what happened last night, because, quite frankly, she couldn't remember.

What was it that she remembered being troubled about? Was that what got her sick?

She shrugged, continuing to braid the clovers together, sighing in frustration.

The horrors of forgetting were overwhelming, but this time, why did she feel as if it was for the better?


End file.
